Super Smash Bros UNLEASHED
by Oracle of Arceus
Summary: When Daroach enters the next Super Smash Bros Tournament, he will make friends, foes, and have experiences that can't be bought. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Super Smash Bros. Unleashed

It is a rough day for the Squeaks, for just this morning they were given a request to find some of the rarest substance on the face of the planet: miracle sauce. And they have been hiking all over the last undiminished mine of it and have not found so much as a drop

"Remind me why we are looking for a sauce that hasn't been seen for over 50 years?" Exclaimed the ninja mouse Spinni.

"Because if we find so much as a bottle worth of it, the client will pay us a bundle" said the scarlet clad mouse Daroach." But I guess we can take a lunch break"

"Finally!!!!!" said the overweight mouse Storo.

As the Squeaks sat down to eat, Daroach noticed a bottle of golden colored liquid Storo was putting on his burger. So Daroach asked, "Hey Storo, where did you get that liquid?"

Storo answered by saying " I found it by the huge golden waterfall not to far from us now." Daroach went bug eyed then immediately said "Can you please show me?"

After a little bit more hiking, Daroach was shocked. He found the miracle sauce, but more then he imagined. There was a whole river and waterfall of it!

As Daroach looked at the scenery, Doc said " Now we can finally go home and collect the pay!" Daroach looked back at Doc and said, "I have a better idea."

Everyone besides Daroach looked puzzled. Then Daroach continued by saying, "Screw the client. Just think how much money we can get by selling this stuff. By god, we can be as rich as Dedede! We can be rich, Rich, RICH!!!!! All in favor." Immediately everyone raised his or her hand. "Splendid!" said Daroach. Everyone huddled into a group as a robotic arm from Doc's ship took a picture.

After the flash their entire lives changed…

Two weeks later…

The Squeaks have hit it real since their fortune hit the market. Everyone has everything they need in their new estate, such as Doc's lab, Spinni's battle simulator, and even Storo's mountainous private buffet.

"_Aaaahhhhhh. _This new herbal bath water is simplysublime." smoothly Daroach said. He was testing out the bathroom's new bathtub. "This is the life. I got everything a guy needs. Wealth, and friends to share it with." "That sounds wonderful." said a random voice. When Daroach heard this, he got up, opened his eyes and saw one of the strangest things he has ever saw.

A floating glove. That's right. A giant, floating, freakin glove. Daroach had no idea if it could talk though, so he said, " Who the hell are you?" The glove answered, " Why you may call me Master Hand. And may I say congratulations!" That got Daroach to ask, while raising a eyebrow as well "For what?" So Master hand said "For Being the next contestant for the next Super Smash Bros Tournament "SUPER SMASH BROS UNLEASHED!!!" Players from all over the galaxy are attending this tournament for eternal glory! And because all of your friends will take care of things while you are gone, I must ask you, (coughs) are you in?" Daroach looked dazed for a second, then thought and said, "I don't know…" Master Hand then said, "Did I mention the prize is a million dollars?" Immediately Daroach said with excitement "Deal!" "Perfect!" Said Master Hand as he took out a smoke ball "Let me take you to the mansion." As soon as the ball hit the ground the were covered in a thick cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared up, they were gone.

To Be Continued… 


	2. Chapter 2

Super Smash Bros Unleashed

Chapter 2: Welcome Home

When Daroach emerged from the smoke, he coughed a little, opened his eyes, and he was beyond surprised, with a little touch of baffled.

The place did not even look like a mansion. It looked like a castle. "You'll like it more inside" said Master Hand. Daroach Quickly pulled himself together and looked inside. Then the beyond surprised/baffled felling kicked in again. Everything was worth recognition. They even had gold plated toilets.

"Now, let me sign you in" Said M.H. Daroach followed him into some high-tech computer room. Master Hand sat down Daroach at one. The screen said "hair sample please." Daroach then plucked a hair from his ear and set it on a scanner. After a few seconds of analyzing, the computer said, "welcome Daroach to Super Smash Bros Unleashed!" Five seconds later and the screen went back. And a key card popped out with his face on it.

" Now if you want, you can get acquainted with the others smashers as they come." Said M.H. Daroach then took the key card and put it in his pocket then went to the lobby.

Fifteen passed by and nobody passed through the door. Then a knock came and through the doors came a very odd creature.

He was mostly blue, had spiky hair at the back of his head, and was wearing what seemed to be gloves and sneakers. The spiky haired creature then said " Ahh, home sweet home." He then caught a glimpse of the scarlet clad mouse, came up, took out his hand and said "Hi there. My name is Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog."

Daroach then politely shook his hand and said "Daroach." Sonic then said, "So, you must be one of the new guys. If you need any help, just come to me." After the sentence Daroach said "Gee, thanks." M.H. then took sonic to the computer room, and then a very familiar face walked through the door. It was King Dedede. Something told Daroach that he was still mad for stealing his chest. But something was different about him. He had a metal mask and a huge electric hammer. Daroach was careful and said "Hey, D..de…Dedede." Dedede looked at him and said, " My name is Masked Dedede, punk!" and turned away to the computer room.

After a hour a lot of people passed by with different ways of saying hello. These two plumbers, one in red and one in green came by and gave him a mushroom (which tasted delicious), some cool canine like pokemon gave him a friendly handshake, And some turtle like lizard gave him a unfriendly glance. Most just passed on by. Especially Meta knight. But then a creature came through the door that gave the entire room goosebumps.

It was a shadowy figure that had a cone on his head that looked like flowing white hair. On his shoulders was what looked like black flames. He was floating in midair and sticking out of his chest waswhat seemed to be a red jawpiece. M.H. came in and said "Welcome Darkrai! Come with me." After that creature was gone, Daroach calmed down.

On the speaker was M.H. "_Attention everyone. I am happy to announce that everyone has arrived to the mansion! Come to the smash hall for introductions of the newcomers!"_

The entire room seemed crowded but not too crowded. Master Hand appeared at the podium and said " Welcome, smashers and newcomers! This is the new Super Smash Bros tournament! We have many familiar faces, as well as some new ones so bear with me! New from the Pokemon world, here's Darkrai, Garchomp, Nidoqueen and Nidoking, and returning from melee, Mewtwo!"(Applause.)

M.H. continued, "From the Legend of Zelda, Here he is, Dark Link!"(Applause.)

"From the world of Sonic, here is Silver, Knuckles, And Rouge!"(Applause.)

"From the land of Popstar, Here is Daroach and Galacta Knight!"(Gasp.)

Everyone looked at the platinum clad knight until the kinight "Continue. Please."

So M.H. did continue. "And, we are adding a new series of playable smashers! So say hello to Starfy, his sister Starly, and Ogura!" Everyone did a round of applause and took a look at the trio.

"So without further ado, lets see the first match!" A huge computer screen came up and randomly shuffled the pictures of players. " And the first match is… Daroach Vs Ike!"

Daroach was surprised that he was the first to be in the first match, but he took no hesitation in going to the smash room as others followed When he went into the smash room, he put his key card in as well as the mercenary. "You ready to lose rodent?" Said Ike. "I was about to say the same thing, sword jock." Atv the turn of their keys they disappeared in a beam of light

_To be Continued_


	3. Chapter 3

Super Smash Bros Unleashed

Chapter 3: Mercenary Vs Thief

When Daroach was transported to the stage, he felt woozy from the dimension jump. Then he looked at the other side where Ike was standing. Holding up his sword he was looking at Daroach with a smug little grin. Just as Daroach was going to attack, Master Hand came up via hologram. This is what he said:

"_Hello everyone, to the first match of Super Smash Bros Unleashed! In this match, you will be battling on a stage I made myself. The Galactic Halberd!" _After those two sentences, the two players looked at the background were fairly surprised. There was the Halberd, but fairly different. It was pink like Galacta knight, had angel wings, even his mask on the front. Then M.H. continued.

"_In this match, the only items available will be the smash ball and various weapons. Like always, if you break the smash ball, you will be given the chance to use your strongest attack! Ok, on the count of three, the battle will commence…1!_

_2!_

…

_3! GO!!!"_

The match commenced with the Halberd taking off. Ike then charged at Daroach with all of his might. Seeing this coming, Daroach intercepted this attack and quickly blocked it with his famed cane. This happened over and over again until Daroach realized what Ike was really trying to do. He was using a barrage of blows to force him off the edge of the platform.

With quick thinking, Daroach jumped out of the way and landed right behind the swordsman. So Daroach took this opportunity to shoot Ike in the back with an ice shard. This really made Ike mad. Then, straight out of the ground came a blunt, black hammer. Daroach took no hesitation in grabbing it. But as soon as he picked it up, the head of the hammer came off. What was worse, he couldn't let go for 30 seconds.

Ike took this golden opportunity to strike when he had the chance. He slashed his sword all over Daroach.

But as soon as Daroach let go of the stick, he was pinned to the floor by Ike. Just about the same time they landed on the Halberd. But then, a rainbow colored orb came down. Ike took this chance to try and smash it, so he had to let go of the very bruised mouse. With one swing, he cracked it slightly. With a slash he cracked it some more. He was certain one more shot ought to do it.

But then a hot pink heart shot out of nowhere and blasted the orb into pieces. Ike looked behind him and saw Daroach was holding a Love love stick. The same one from Kirby Dreamland3. Suddenly Daroach was glowing with a multicolored aura. "Game Over, sword jock." Said the scarlet clad mouse. When he activated his final smash, he turned black and his clothes turned dark magenta. He was Dark Daroach.

He prepared for an attack as soon as Ike started charging at him. With perfect timing, he summoned a huge cone of ice. Which, at the same time, blasted Ike directly in the path of the combo cannons deadly blast. Being hit by a cone of ice and a deadly cannon, Ike was brutally knocked out.

_GAME!_

Daroach was Teleported to the smash room along with a injured Ike, so full of himself. But then he saw the brutally hurt mercenary and felt compassion. He wanted to be a good sport, so he went to Ike. He offered a handshake and said "Good game." Ike felt that this was some sort of trick at first, but then smiled and took the handshake and "You know, you're kind of talented for a newbie. Consider me your rival from now on. Ok?" Daroach nodded with no hesitation. "Well ok then. Come on! The next match is about to start!" So the hurried to the smash hall with many other anticipated smashers. M.H. returned to the podium and said, " Wasn't that just a splendid battle! Lets get to the next one, shall we?" The huge computer screen came back up and shuffled the smashers again. "And the lucky contestants are…Ogura VS Mario!" The two looked back at each other then started their way to the smash room. Right before they turned their keys, Mario said, "Ready to see what a real smasher can do?" Ogura returned the comment with "I wasn't a villain in three games for fun." As soon as they turned their keys, they disappeared under a beam of light

To be Continued… 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I took so long……

Super Smash Bros Unleashed

Chapter 4: Plumber Vs Antagonist

Mario entered the stage through his famed green pipe. Ogura entered the stage by breaking out of his infamous bottle prison. Master Hand came up via hologram between them and told them " Welcome once again to the second match of SUPER SMASH BROS UNLEASED!!! In this battle, you will be battling on another one of my new stages!" The two smashers then looked at their surroundings. It had seemed that they have been transported to a place where the platforms where clouds, but Mario seemed surprised to see that they where in front of a castle that at the same time was also floating on a cloud. Floating right above a huge, blue sea. Mario was puzzled and said, "What is this place?"

"Pufftop palace" Ogura responded. To him, this place brought back a whole lot of memories. Then Master Hand brought him back from his trip to memory lane when he said, "Alright, are you two ready?" Looking eye-to-eye and nodded simultaneously in agreement. "Ok, on the count of 3!

_1!_

_2!_

…_3! Go!!!_

Mario began by throwing a ball of fire right at the antagonist. With quick thinking, Ogura summoned a blue and pink swirling portal to suck up the flaming fireball. "Interesting. You can summon portals to suck up raging projectiles, eh?" said Mario. Ogura responded with a sinister smile and said "Not only that…." Suddenly the same portal appeared behind Mario and hit his own fireball at him, causing intense pain. "…I can make them reappear." After picking himself up after the blow, the plumber said, "Impressive. Looks like I underestimated you. Now it looks like I am going to have to turn up the heat!"

Then out of nowhere, a ball of red and white luck appeared right in front of Mario. A pokeball. Mario took no hesitation in picking it up and throwing it at Ogura's face. Mario explained by saying " You see that? That is a pokeball. When you throw it, something comes out that could either help you or break you."

And it looked like it would do neither. For out came the most useless pokemon in the world. Yep, you guessed it. Magikarp. "What?!? That's what I get? A stupid fish!" Mario then kicked the fish right up into the air. But when it came back down, it wasn't a fish anymore. It became one of the most powerful pokemon alive. The legendary sea serpent, Gyarados. Who at the moment, looked really ticked off at the plumber.

"Oh shi…AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" is what he said while being blasted by the beasts nearly fatal hyper beam. As soon as gyarados left, Mario looked as ticked at Ogura, as gyarados was powerful. Just like if he had just came out of a bar, Mario came up to Ogura and said, "You think you are all that, huh? You think you better than Mario? I swear, I am going to kick! Your! $#!" Everybody looked at the screen and saw Mario say that swear. When Daroach and Sonic saw this, the hedgehog said, "Man, I have never seen Mario this mad. I wonder when this is going to end?" Examining the screen, Daroach responded, " seeing there is a smash ball, very, very soon.

Back at the arena, Mario made a sinister smile and pushed Ogura out of the way to get the key to his victory.

He punched it , kicked it, and fired at it, but still no luck. Ogura had to think quickly. If Mario breaks the orb, doom is sure to follow Ogura. Then he had a brilliant idea. As Mario was about to break the orb, a blue and pink portal popped up and sucked it up out of Mario's reach. And right to none other than the mighty shape shifter, Ogura. "Sorry, fat boy." Said the antagonist. When he just tightened his grip the slightest, the ball shattered into pieces.

Everyone in the lobby was very anticipated to see the newcomers final smash. When he activated it, Ogura flew high up into the air, and the entire stage was engulfed in light. When the stage finally cleared up, Mario's jaw dropped when he saw what was in the shape shifter's place. His eel/seaweed like form: Final Ogura. "What is that supposed to do?" said the very confused plumber. "Tons." Replied Ogura. As soon as his theme went on, he launched two flaming fists at Mario. He managed to dodge one, but wasn't so lucky with the second one. Before he could open his eyes from recovery, he was hit with numerous ice shards. The devious shape shifter then went far into the background and targeted the overall clad hero. Then, without time to dodge, he launched five raging fireballs at him. The plumber looked beat, but then, before he could even get up, Ogura was charging a glowing aura in his right hand,.

"I will never get beat by a slug!!!" said Mario raging at Ogura. Mario started to get a clench on his left fist, but as he was about to launch it, Ogura launched a rocket like fist. Which sent Mario flying into the sunset.

_GAME!!!_

Instantly Mario and Ogura were sent to the smash room. Ogura was given congratulation by Starfy and Starly. But then he looked back at the beaten plumber. He was lying down on the floor, unsure of himself. Then Ogura came up and put up his tail and said, "Need a hand?" Mario looked puzzled for a second, then grabbed the tail, got up and said "Thanks. You know, you have the potential of a real smasher. It took some time to realize that. And pain. Lots of pain." After shaking hands, M.H. via intercom said, " Alright everybody. That's enough excitement for one day. On the key card you were given it says your room number. Sleep tight!" As soon as every body left, Daroach looked at his card. Room got to the door and saw he was right next to Sonic's room. He looked in his room, and OMG, it looked like on of those five star hotel rooms.

So he put down his bag of goods, layed down, and closed his eyes. He had a gut feeling tomorrow was going to be epic.


End file.
